Tabitha Lorraine
Tabitha Lorraine (August 21st, 1993) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Tom Lorraine and Tanya Lorraine. She has one older sister, Lindsey Lorraine. Growing up her father never paid her much attention. He didn't consider her his daughter. When she was 12 years old her parents split up. Both her mother and father said they didn't want custody of her. She overheard them talking about it, and it made her very sad. She eventually went to live with her mother. But when she was 13 years old her mother kicked her out of the house. Tabitha was then homeless. She got into a lot of trouble, but Kendall Brody helped her to stay out of jail. When she was named Chief of Police, she forced Tabitha's father to take her in. But Tabitha was scared, and didn't want to move in with him, so he had to promise to buy her a car when she turned 16. Despite moving in with her dad, the two weren't close. She simply had a house to live under. She began attending high school, where she nearly flunked out. But she was growing closer to Lindsey -- until she turned 16. It was then that her father refused to buy the Pontiac Vibe that he had promised her. It was only $10,000, but he took the money instead and paid for Lindsey to open up her own store. When she turned 18, things got worse, and her father kicked her out again. It was then that she took a job as a stripper at The Kitty Club. But it was around that time her mother returned, and sued for half of the house. The court forced Tom to sell the house. It was bought by Chief Brody, who agreed to let Tom live in it rent free, so long as his daughter also had a home there. Since then she and her sister have repaired their relationship a little, though she and her father are as distant as ever. =Childhood= Tabitha was born in Indigo Bay Virginia. Growing up, her father believed she wasn't his daughter. Despite DNA testing proving that she was, he still never showed her any love. This made Tabitha very sad. Especially becuase her mother never paid any attention to her either. It was when she was 12 years old that her parents split up. She overheard her parents arguing about who 'had to take Tabitha'. Her father said he wanted nothing to do with her. They were words that Tabitha would never forget. Tabitha went to live with her mother, but when she was 13 her mother kicked her out. It was then that she started to live on the streets. Detective Kendall Brody helped her find places to stay, and kept her out of jail. The two became fairly close. Detective Brody would even buy her food so that she'd never go hungry. =High School= In High School, Tabitha (pictured right) struggled in her freshman year because of living on the streets. But in her Sophomore Year she started doing well after Chief Brody forced her father to let her move in with him. Her grades continued improving in her Junior year, until her father never bought her the car she wanted. Despite being fairly priced, he instead used the money for her older sister. This made Tabitha and Lindsey more distant than they had ever been. Tabitha had a lot of friends. She'd often never have money to buy lunch because her father would forget about her. She wanted more than anything for him to like her. But it appeared that she'd never get him to love her. Tabitha's grades continued slipping in her senior year, as her hopes for college disappaered entirely. =Working at the Strip Club= When Tabitha turned 18, she was kicked out of her house by her father. It was then that she took a job at the Kitty Club. It was the only place that would hire her. She went back to living on the streets. But it was at that time that her mom returned to sue for her half of the house. She managed to win, and her father lost the house. Chief Brody bought it, and made Tom promise to let her live there. Tabitha and her father still didn't get along, but her and her sister began repairing their relationship. She continued working at the Kitty Club. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, she was often questioned by investigators. Her connection with Chief Brody was revealed, and showed how good of a cop that Chief Brody was. It also showed how negligent of a father Tabitha was. =Later Life= Tabitha continues living with her sister. She never gets married, and never gets along with her father. She does however have a daughter, Ilsa Lorraine. =Quotes= "I dunno. She kicked me out when I was 13... and she never talked to me. Always wanted to be with her boyfriends." - on her mother kicking her out "I like her a lot. She's really nice." - on Chief Brody Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Strippers Category:MISTX0